


Night Before

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Guzma visits Kukui the night before his wedding.





	

 

Kukui hummed and moved to the beat of one of the songs that was going to play during his wedding reception tomorrow. Burnet was the one who chose the song, a recent new pop song from an Unovan idol.

Kukui wasn't the type who listened to pop hits, but he remembered hearing it on the radio when he goes shopping. Since he had no particular opinion on what songs that plays, he let Burnet had complete control over the song list.

He remembered how she excitingly clasped her hands and quickly rushed through a booklet that apparently had the list of songs that she wanted to play during her wedding reception that she had kept for years. The memory of her joyful face bought a smile to Kukui.

As a groovy part of the song hits, he wiggled-dance his way to a full-length mirror. As he checked himself out, he brushed his hands against his black tuxedo, feeling the texture of his soft white dress shirt. As he slicked his hands against the well-fitted black jacket (Olivia helped), he turned around, catching a sight of his legs and calves as they struggled to budge against the fabric of his black trousers.

A low whisper was heard and Kukui quickly turned to the sound. Standing by his opened door to his house was Guzma, carrying a plastic bag. Kukui stared down the Team Skull boss leader, and his former friend. Kukui stood back defensively, as he tried to understand why Guzma would be here at this hour. They had rarely talked to each other since Guzma ran off and created Team Skull. And the occasional times that they had not been amiable. The old familiar smile that Guzma had, as if nothing had happened brought pings of pained memories to Kukui's heart.

"How did you get in?", Kukui finally muttered. "Well, I knocked."

"And you just broke in without me answering?"

Guzma tilted his head cockily. "Do _you_  really want to complain about that?" Kukui sighed, frustrated. Guzma is always mouthy as usual, though he admits that it would be hypocritical of him to judge Guzma on that.

Placing his hands at his hips, he stared straight at Guzma and asked, "What are you doing here anyway?" Guzma just grinned wider and approached. "What? I can't congratulate my pal on his big night tomorrow?" Raising the plastic bag and shaking it, causing the clanging of beer cans, he asked, "Some drinks?"

Kukui rose his eyebrows. As suspicious as it was for Guzma to break in his house and offer alcohol, he knew that Guzma wasn't the type to use sneaky tactics. Lowering his guard a bit, he shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

\----

Cling! The sound of beer cans hitting each other resonated as Kukui and Guzma downed their drinks. Sitting straight on his old sofa, Kukui groggily looked around. Hanging out with Guzma, drinking beer and shooting the breeze just reminded Kukui of the good old days. Before life got so complicated.

Guzma's laugh broke Kukui's trance as Guzma shuffled closer. His face was slightly pink already, contrasting with his shocking white hair. He thoughtfully smiled before asking, "So how's the chick like?"

Uh, the chick? Oh, he must be talking about Burnet. Kukui thought back to his future wife dreamily.

Her dazzling smile, her intellect, her _fantastic_ body.  
Her vast amount of interests. Her wonderful of humor. Her _thick_  thighs. Her adorable laugh. Her amazing empathy. That _body_!

"Oi, are you gonna answer or are you just gonna daydream?", Guzma grumbled, snapping his fingers repeatedly in front of Kukui's face. Kukui blushed embarrassed, "Huh, she's pretty great."

Guzma stared incredulously, sipping his drink casually. "Huh, really?" Kukui nodded, "She's amazing. I've never connected with someone so intimately before. We both work in research so we both understand what each other is going through..."

Guzma listened as he continued drinking, recklessly throwing cans by dropping them into a plastic bag placed onto top of a coffee table. Opening another can and handing it to Kukui, he leaned back coolly against the ragged old sofa as he observed Kukui as he drunkenly rambled about Burnet.

Holding his hand to stop Kukui from diving into Burnet's Unovan research, he flippantly waved his hand and asked, "So does she have great tits or what?"

"Guzma!", Kukui scolded, wagging his finger like he was scolding a child. Guzma laughed out loud. "Hey, bro. Just Guzma asking the serious questions."

Kukui rolled his eyes as he grabbed for another can. Despite his external displeasure, he was happy that they were able to chitchat in such a friendly manner.

They had not spoken in a really long time, and the last time they spoke, it started with a shouting match about the trouble that Team Skull had caused for people and it ended in a pokemon battle that ended with his loss.

Kukui remembered his anger at himself for losing, but he also remembered when that was also the first time Burnet had ever hold his hand. He blushed.

Guzma moved closer, their thighs brushing as Guzma continued asking, "Come on bro. Just wanna know if your babe is stacked."

"Well... I guess?", Kukui mumbled shyly, as he quickly downed his drink. Guzma snorted at the answer and handed Kukui another full can.

The drinks are definitely kicking in, Kukui thought as he fingered his collar. He can definitely feel the warm effects of alcohol. He straighten up and he took off his jacket, accidentally hitting Guzma on his face with a sleeve. Chuckling as Guzma rubbed his face annoyed, he loosen the first button on his dress shirt, letting some air in to cool off.

Kukui plotted his feet against the table, and laid his head against his sofa.

  
Closing his eyes, he relaxed as he imagined the future that awaits him. After their wedding, Kukui and Burnet had only planned to spend a few days on a honeymoon before they would have to part ways. Burnet would go back to Heahea City to continue her research.

But on the night of the wedding itself...

Just next to him was Guzma, who just stared at the man right next to him. As his eyes trailed up and down Kukui's tired body, he gulped and summoned up courage.

"So have you and your wifey fucked yet?"

Kukui froze before he slowly turn to face Guzma. As much as he wanted to be offended at being asked such a vulgar question, the sight of Guzma's way serious face just brought him to laughter. "What the hell, dude?", he asked amused, as he nudged Guzma's thigh with his own.

Guzma made a quick frown before shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, I was just curious. Figured that you would taste the milk before buying the cow, right?" Kukui chuckled at the paraphrased idiom but started wildly shaking his head.

"Nah... we wanted to save it for the night, ya know? More romantic that way."

Kukui took another sip as Guzma broke into a cheeky grin. "Since when were you a romantic? I remember you picking up on any cute broad that came your way."

Kukui blushed crimson, when he remembered how he acted back when he was training to be a professor. Turning his face away, he slurred out, "I-It was in the past. You know I was in a confusing place at that time."

"Hey hey, you don't have to apologize to me. Good for you for getting laid.", Guzma said with a cheeky grin. Kukui blushed harder. Was it getting hotter or was it just him? Noticing his increasing warmth and sweatiness, he unbuttoned half of his dress shirt before stopping. "You don't mind if I take off my shirt, right?"

Guzma looked away, waving his hand flippantly. Taking it as a go-ahead, Kukui awkwardly tried to strip his shirt, his perspiration causing it to stick a bit on his body. After pulling it all off, he sling it clumsily away, landing god knows where. He swore that he'll pick it up and wash it up. But later.

Grabbing a cold can, he shuddered as the cool metal touched his skin. Instinctively, he dragged the wet coolness against his torso, letting out a sigh of relief. Guzma gawked at Kukui's display before cursing under his breath and sweeping his hair back, knocking his sunglasses off. He muttered a soft "oh fuck", as Kukui laughed. "Someone's getting drunk.", he teased.

"Right... coming from Professor Stripper here."

Kukui quickly frowned and grabbed hold of Guzma, realizing a surprised yelp in return. "Mmm, you should apologize", Kukui mumbled, wrapping his arms around Guzma's waist and pulling him towards him.

Guzma wiggled and stretched his arms as he searched for his sunglasses on the floor while trying to stop pulled in by Kukui's strong arms. Eventually, he gave up and let Kukui pulled him down, as Kukui flipped him onto the sofa and clumsily straddled him.

"Alright, sorry sorry." Guzma whined grumpily, breathing heavily as Kukui pressed his weight down against his waist. Kukui laughed, flexing his arms crudely. Kukui blushed at how brazen he was acting, but he was having too fun to worry right now.

Kukui glanced down at Guzmam, laying behind his legs. Face redder than before, hair messy and lightly sweaty, Guzma nervously licked his lips before he lifted his chest up and tried to push Kukui down. Kukui tightened his grip with his thighs, rubbing Guzma's sides with his calves. Guzma frustratingly grabbed hold of Kukui's chest, trying to push him down but he received a light moan in response.

Kukui covered his mouth as he realized what sound he just made. Uncomfortably close to Guzma's face, his face redden when he realized he's topless, straddling his old _male_ friend and admittedly starting to get turned on.

Shifting his head slightly, he glanced at Guzma who seemed starstruck, hands still on Kukui's chest before he moved his hands and brushed against his nipples.

Kukui jolted as calloused fingers roamed and touched his sensitive spots. He stayed silent as Guzma creep his hands down lower before settling onto Kukui's hips. Closing his eyes, he tried to get up but the firm grip of Guzma's hands prevented him so. A light chuckle could be heard before Guzma said, "Maybe they should call you Professor Boner instead."

Kukui's eyes opened wide as he stared back at Guzma whose face showed a display of glee. His hands started crawling towards Kukui's pants bulge who silently cursed the tightness of his pants. While not fully erected, the rubbing and the heat did make him harden a bit, or at least enough to have a noticeable bulge. Moving his hands quickly, Kukui swept against Guzma's crawling hands.

"We can't...", Kukui huffed out. Guzma shook his head firmly, before using one hand to grapple Kukui's wrists and using his other hand to firmly rub against Kukui's bulge.

"Not that we can't. You can't. But I will.", Guzma replied nonchalantly as he pressed his knuckles against Kukui before using his palm and repeating. Kukui shuddered as the small movements send jolts from his groin to his head. If Kukui wasn't drunk right now, he would had grabbed Guzma and kicked him out of his house but he was tired, so he eventually relaxed and snuggle closer, as Guzma rubbed and teased him.

As he arched his back in pleasure, he noticed the hard bulge pressing against him in the back. He looked at Guzma whose entire focus was on massaging Kukui's bulge, which pulsed at any heavy pressure he applied.

Taking in a deep breath, he cautiously unbuttoned Kukui's pants, loosening the burden and letting out Kukui's swollen groin, which was covered up with Rockruff-printed briefs. Trailing his fingers against Kukui's treasure trail, he hummed a tune before slipping his hand inside Kukui's briefs, receiving a high whine in reply.

Pulling it gently like it was a prize, he pulled out Kukui's throbbing erection, who rose at around 8 inches, with a heavy mushroom head and slight foreskin. Pumping his hand in beat, he slipped a finger underneath the foreskin before peeling it back to reveal the complete sensitive head.

Kukui whined, grinding his ass back, pressing against Guzma's own bulge. Before long, Guzma pushed Kukui, who was taken by surprise and quickly felt onto his back onto the sofa. Moaning lightly at the sudden shift in position, he rubbed his head as Guzma stood up and slowly stripped his clothes.

Starting with his jacket, he stripped to reveal his undershirt, soaked lightly with sweat. As if Guzma was giving a strip show, he grabbed the hem of his undershirt, giving a wink, before pulling off.

Kukui stared as Guzma's bare torso was revealed. Cute pink nipples perk out from his smooth pale skin, shining from sweat. He lifted his arms, revealing dark patches of hair underneath. He finally slipped off his shirt, and then wiped his chest and face, clearing and leaving it with light glow. Kukui wasn't sure if it was because of the light reflecting his sweat, or maybe he was just really drunk but he thought (just for a second) that Guzma was really beautiful.

Guzma seemed to notice, and quickly turned back, inadvertently giving Kukui a great view of his back muscles. With a surprisingly taut back, Kukui's eyes glide down, from Guzma's well-built shoulders, creeping slowly down to Guzma's ass.

Just as his eyes lingered, Guzma quickly stripped off his pants, leaving him in tight black boxer-briefs. Blindly, Kukui gave a wolf whistle which quickly caught Guzma's attention. He quickly spun around, face flushed and lip stucked out. "Just revenge for earlier", Kukui joked, watching attentively as Guzma strolled his way closer, his thick thighs bulging indecently, as his obviously erected cock throbbed against his fabric.

Soon after, Kukui had Guzma uncomfortably on top of him, his underwear brushing against his face. Kukui took a huge sniff as he took a big whiff of Guzma's personal scent. Blushing in the lewd realization of what he was doing, he tried to gently push Guzma off before he felt a sudden sensation of tongue on his dick.

He accidentally jolted his hips on contact, and he got a pinch on the thigh in reply. Moaning out a sorry, Kukui nuzzled his face against Guzma's crotch in order to muffle his groans. As Guzma licked on him tenderly, Kukui stared up at the swollen shaft in front of his face. Sticking his tongue out, he curiously licked the shaft, receiving a low pitched hum in reply. Getting bolder, Kukui palmed his hands against Guzma's thick ass, which had a nice curve that dips low. Kukui mused to himself how all that squatting had been doing good.

As he nervously peeled off Guzma's boxer briefs, which had already been heavily soaked by his pre-cum, Kukui flinched as Guzma's erected cock sprung out and almost smacked him across the face. Awkwardly laughing, he stared down Guzma's cock. Guzma's heavy balls hanged down near his eyes. Kukui stared at the base, covered with messy black pubes, strolling past his thick shaft before staring at the head. Foreskin peeled, Kukui dragged his knuckles against the underside of the shaft before giving a tentatively lick.

While this was happening, Kukui fought back moans as Guzma sucked him off. Guzma was really good at using his tongue, Kukui thought as Guzma flicked the tip of his tongue against his slit before diving back for more.

Kukui grumbled to himself. He had never been in such a position before, and it was kinda difficult for him. Opening his mouth shyly, he tried to direct Guzma's cock towards his mouth. As Guzma's tip touched his dry lips, Guzma froze for a bit. Kukui was worried that something was gonna happen before Guzma started slowly pushing his cock against his mouth.

Kukui nervously opened, and Guzma slipped in, letting out a relaxed moan. As Guzma tried to maintain his mouth against Kukui's cock while he bucked against Kukui's mouth, Kukui was trying his best to not choke on Guzma's enthusiasm, while struggling not to come into Guzma's mouth.

A couple of minutes of thrusting and moans later, Kukui could quickly feel his coming orgasm. As he was gonna tell Guzma, Guzma suddenly stopped and pulled off, taking his cock and mouth along with him.

Kukui panted, as his body heated up and ache from pleasure. As Kukui laid there with closed eyes, he noticed the noise of rummaging before waking up to the sight of Guzma fingering himself.

Guzma was bended over the coffee table, beer cans laid waste on the floor as Guzma aggressively fingered himself. First one, then two, and quickly three. All Kukui could do was stare in amazement, as Guzma's asscheeks flexed in time of his finger thrusts.

Before long, Guzma shakingly stood and approached Kukui. Face red but expression determined, he crawled close to Kukui's legs who backed away.

"I-I can't do this. I'm going to be married...", Kukui moaned as Guzma stroked his cock, rubbing his thumb against the slit.

"Yeah. But tomorrow.", Guzma replied in a stoic manner. Mounting Kukui casually, as it was the simplest thing to do in the world, Guzma asked breathlessly. "Just for now. Just for tonight. Look at me."

Kukui groaned loudly as the head of his cock slipped inside Guzma. Guzma shook his hips gently before steeling himself and sunk down. Kukui instinctively grabbed Guzma's hips, and thrusted up, causing Guzma to let out a loud cry.

Kukui stared as he slowly pulled out Guzma. The sticky lubricant sticking to his balls, and pubes, the wet and dirty sounds, the choked gasp Guzma made. All those are probably things that he would remember for the rest of his life.

They moved together, hips slamming, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from both. Guzma's moans are surprisingly high pitched, but still had the raw edge of masculinity in them, whereas Kukui was just plain grunts of pleasure.

As Guzma slowly get fucked, his hands wandered from Kukui's face, rubbing his nose and his chin beard, to Kukui's beefy chest. Flicking Kukui's brown nubs, Guzma whined as a particular thrust hit him in just the right spot, his hands aggressively palming Kukui's thick pectoral muscles.

"Fuck, I love this chest so much.", Guzma slurred out, biting his lip to hold back his moans, breaking skin. Kukui reached out, his hand stroking Guzma's flustered face, as he gently thumbed opened Guzma's mouth, encouraging Guzma to let his voice out.

As Kukui kept one hand steady against Guzma's hips, his other hand slowly stroked Guzma's lips, his tongue, his chin. Moving downwards, he caressed Guzma's firm chest, giving a nipple a light tug.

Guzma tighten up, and Kukui quickly slammed deep. Guzma limped over, his chest touching Kukui's and their faces close. Guzma looked deep at Kukui who could only blush in reply.

"Kiss me... just once please.", Guzma breathe out as he moved his lips close to Kukui. Kukui smiled warmly before pushing forward and pressing against Guzma to the other side of the sofa, lips interlocked.

They kissed, their tongues grazing against each other. Guzma wrapped his legs around Kukui's hips, his feet grinding against Kukui's round ass. "Fuck fuck fuck", Guzma moaned out as Kukui got in a better position to thrust. Now using the maximum strength, Kukui thrust out and in, as Guzma's ass clenched around the thick phallus.

Before long, they soon reached near their climax. Guzma grabbing against Kukui's chest, as Kukui thrust deeped, begged loudly. "Please cum inside please please oh god please."

Kukui shook whatever hesitations or guilt he might had. Right now, he wanted to focus on the handsome man writhing in pleaure below him. Grabbing a firm grasp on Guzma's cock, he quickly jerked as he pushed and shove before he muffled his moans with Guzma's mouth as he came.

Heated, thick squirts of cum came pouring out, straight deep in Guzma. Guzma grunted in pleasure before he quickly came too. Spilling against Kukui's hand, he jerked his hips, as his seed dropped and spilled against his crotch, wetting his pubes and abdominal with stickiness.

Soon after, Kukui went limp, and he quickly relaxed against Guzma's embrace. As he nuzzle against Guzma's neck, he impulsively gave a strong suckle, eliciting a groan from Guzma. Kukui giggled, as he wrapped his arms around his old friend. As he closed his eyes, he only feel the light brushing of his hair and the sweet whispers of the cool late night.

\----  
When he woke up, Guzma was gone. Kukui's clothes were carefully folded on the table, and the beer cans and plastic bags were gone. Kukui carefully stood up and started stretching his body. Thinking back at last night, he felt a pang of guilt at betraying the trust of his future wife.

He grumpily walked across the room before he spotted himself in the mirror. On his chest was red marks mixed in with some purple bruises. Oh fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT WRITE AAAAAAA also I wrote this because I got inspired by some tumblr artist passion for this ship. I got touched. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's slightly better than my previous stories but I kinda rushed the ending/sex scene because I don't do effort. I also wanted to give Guzma a tongue piercing but I realized I had no idea how they worked.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and criticisms are very welcome. Especially if you want to talk about descriptions, tenses, pacing, etc. 
> 
> Also fuck the 69 position.


End file.
